ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Ace (character)
, also known as , is the fifth of the Ultra Brothers to arrive on Earth. He was the first, and so far, only Ultra to possess two human hosts at the same time. He arrived on Earth to guard it from the evil alien mastermind Yapool. When Ace arrived on Earth, he merged with a man, Seiji Hokuto, and a woman, Yuko Minami, to alter his personality, giving Ace the courage of a man and a woman's love for peace. One of the most powerful of the Ultra Brothers, Ace fought some of the strongest monsters yet to threaten the Earth, and periodically returns to help other Ultras in their battles when needed. History Ultraman Ace Yapool, an ancient inter-dimensional creature from ancient times with similarities to Satan and Legion, sought the planet of Earth and tried to conquer it with a campaign that involved his experiments known as Choju. The first super weapon sent to Earth, Verokron, ravaged a city and took on TAC, a special forces unit created by the Self Defense Force to defend the Earth from kaiju. Two of Verokron's unfortunate victims were Seiji Hokuto and Yuko Minami. The first five Ultra Brothers, Ultraman, Zoffy, Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack, and Ultraman Ace, decided to revive the duo for trying to help young children get away from the Choju and to fight off Yapool's forces. Ace decided to be the one to go as he had both of them be his host. Yapool has used not only Choju, but also recruited other aliens, humans that sold their souls to him for Choju possession, and even himself, to assassinate Ace and TAC only to be brought down in absolute defeat. After the destruction of one of Yapool's oldest Choju, Lunaticks, Minami revealed she was one of the last natives from the moon and gave her Ultra Ring to Seiji as she had to leave, but promised she would return every once in a while. Ever since, Seiji has been Ace's only host and their efforts were just the same. Yapool became desperate by combining the bodies of a selected few choju to create Jumbo King only for him to fail and have Ace fly off to his home world of Nebula M78. Ever since, Ace has appeared to help later Ultras in their times of need. Ultraman Ace still retains a connection to Seiji as his human host, as seen in Ultraman Mebius series and subsequent movies. Ultraman Story After defeating Alien Hipporito and reviving the Ultra Brothers, Ace and the Ultra Brothers took the Father of Ultra back to M78 after ripping off his Color Time to revive Ace, and while Ultraman Taro fights Enmargo, Juda summons Grand King. The Ultras saw him coming and lured him to another planet. While the Ultra Brothers were completely decimated by Grand King, Father of Ultra awakens and says Taro is the only one able to defeat it. The Mother of Ultra tells Taro this, enabling him to defeat Enmargo. He flies to the aid of his brothers. Then Mother of Ultra tells them they must channel their energy into Taro's horns. They do so and vanish, and Taro becomes a Super Ultra. He soon defeats the monster and Juda vanishes. He restores the Ultra Brothers back to their forms, and they return to the Land of Light. Father of Ultra is recovered and they all have an inspirational conversation, with Taro becoming a member of the Ultra Brothers. Ultraman Taro After the sacrifice of Kotaro Higashi after being killed by Astromons, Ace along with the Ultra Brothers and Mother of Ultra bring him to M78 and provided energy to help revive Kotaro and have him be Taro's host. After Taro retreated after being hurt by Mururoa and went to the Land of Light, Ace, and the Ultra Brothers were waiting for Taro when he arrived. They all went to retrieve the only item which could clear the space monster's smoke, the Ultra Bell. Taro and the Ultra Brothers arrived, pulling the Ultra Bell with them. The legendary device’s tolling cleared away Mururoa’s darkness in an instant. After Mururoa was defeated, Taro returned the Bell. Ultraman Ace and the Ultra Brothers joined Kotaro for some lunch on Earth but then Zoffy told them about Alien Temperor and said that Temperor will turn Earth into a warzone if the Ultra Brothers fight him so they let Ultraman Taro fight Temperor alone only for Taro to nearly die. Seij swaps bodies with Takashi Ueno to make sure Taro won't depend on the Ultra Brothers. Ace and Ultraman Jack became extremely worried for Taro and want help him unlike the other Ultra Brothers. However after a memorial was held for the ZAT members that "died", Kotaro meets the disguised Ultra Brothers after he runs out of ZAT base. Then Kitjama and Vice Captain (Ultraseven and Ultraman) tell Kotaro that they'd rather wait on the Ultra Brothers which angers Kotaro and fights Temperor. After the Ultra Brothers thinking that Taro disappeared, they transform in there Ultra forms only for Taro in a Ultra Ball to destroy Alien Temperor. However the fight wasn't over. After Alien Temperor's first death, the Ultra Brothers now in there original human forms meet with Kotaro and Ace and Jack show regret for not helping him. However Kotaro becomes arrogant and cocky about killing Alien Temperor saying it was a piece of cake and Kotaro leaves to ZAT. The Ultra Brothers where became very disappointed and angered especially Ace. As Zoffy breaks the news that Temperor has revived, the Ultra Brothers go into their ZAT human forms and launch a attack on Temperor with the ZAT attack planes only for Kotaro being very cocky and just uses a car to make Temperor dizzy and run away. The Ultra Brothers agree if Kotaro is still cocky he may not be a Ultra Brother. As Temperor's new plot works, he captures Kotaro in his tiny cape and is prepared to kill him. The Ultra Brothers as ZAT fire the Storium Ray from the plane, only for Temperor to not have a scratch and nearly kills Kotaro. After a chat between Kotaro and Zoffy as Dr. Ohtani, the Ultra Brothers are exposed by Temperor and must take cover. At first the Ultra Brothers (including Kotaro) disguise as volleyball player only for Temperor to instantly expose them. Kotaro however manages to let Kittari (the son of Dr. Ohtani) to use the Ultra Balls that were used to stop Temperor the first time again and this time all of the Ultra Brothers finally fight and managed to kill Temperor and his ship. The rest of the Ultra Brothers officially call Taro a Ultra Brother and wave him goodbye and remind Taro of teamwork. Ace fought Tyrant on Mars after Ultraman, Zoffy, Seven and Jack were defeated. Ace, like his brothers, was defeated by Tyrant. Luckily, Ace was able to emit an Ultra Sign to warn ZAT and Ultraman Taro of the coming kaiju's presence. Ultraman Leo The evil alien Babarue managed to freeze Astra, Ultraman Leo's younger brother, and later disguised himself as him. "Astra" flew to the Land of Light, and after being followed by the Ultra Brothers (Ultraman, Zoffy, Ultraman Jack, and Ultraman Ace), he manages to steal the Ultra Key. The Ultra-home world fell out of its orbit, and was heading towards a direct impact with Earth. When he was going to escape, he was stopped by Ultraman, and the two had a short fight, but "Astra" escaped and flew to Earth. The other brothers raised Ultraman from the ground, and he said that it wasn't Babalou who stole the Ultra Key, but "Astra", the Ultras were shocked, and they all flew to Earth following him, not before informing Ultraseven that "Astra" took the Ultra Key. Dan Moroboshi told Gen Ohtori about what happened, Gen was shocked, and after "Astra" arrived on Earth, Dan tried to stop him using his Ultra powers, and the Ultra Brothers arrived on the scene. Gen stopped Dan, and the two started to fight, as the Ultra Brothers started to fight against "Astra". Ultraman managed to hurt "Astra" and make him fall, but he stood up. After Gen Ohtori and Moroboshi stopped fighting, he used his Ultra powers and made "Astra" weak. Hearing "Astra's" cries, Gen recovered and beat Dan to unconsciousness, afterwards transforming into Ultraman Leo. After a hard battle against the four Ultra Brothers, he questions "Astra", asking him what he did but "Astra" didn't answer. Leo tells the Ultras to stop, but they said they couldn't since stealing the Ultra Key may cause the Land of Light to hit Earth, destroying both. At that same moment, the Land of Light was close to Earth, and natural disasters started to occur, earthquakes and fissures were occurring. The Ultra Brothers started to fight both Leo and "Astra". After a short battle, the Ultra Brothers had no choice but to use their Triple Ray against "Astra". They fired them at him, but Leo protected "Astra" and took the damage, falling to the ground completely hurt. "Astra" menaced the Ultra Brothers, about to shoot a beam from the Ultra Key, but suddenly, a mighty lightning bolt from the sky flashed near "Astra", and he fell to the ground, the Ultra Key broke into two pieces. Ultraman King appeared, and after saluting Zoffy, he told the Ultras to watch out for "Astra", firing his ray to reveal the fake Astra as Alien Babarue. Leo defeated Babarue after recovered the real Astra from his imprisonment and repaired the Ultra Key and then gave it back to Planet Ultra, and Ultraman Leo and Astra became the first members from the Space Garrison that were not born in the Land of Light. The 6 Ultra Brothers vs. The Monster Army After Piko was killed by some robbers, Mother of Ultra took him to the Land of Light to revive him. During the resurrection process, the Ultra Brothers were present, and using their energies, they transformed Piko into the monkey god, Hanuman. Many moments later, a Thai base was trying to launch some missiles to the sky, because it would stop the worldwide drought, and cause rain. A missile was shot, it exploded in the sky, and it caused rain, as expected, but as the second missile was shot, it had a problem, and after failing to blast off, it blew up, causing a chain reaction with the other missiles, causing an apocalyptical event, and five monsters (Gomora, Tyrant, Dustpan, Astromons and Dorobon) rised from the Earth, and started causing chaos. Hanuman appeared to fight the monsters, but after receiving too much damage from them, the Ultra Brothers suddenly appeared from the sky, and they all start fighting the monsters. After they were all defeated, Gomora, who was unconscious, wakes up, and after climbing a mountain, releases a rainbow beam that caused catastrophic natural disasters. Ultraman and Hanuman were trying to stop him, but the beam was too powerful, and they couldn't get close. Suddenly the other Brothers arrived, and managed to interrupt Gomora's beam. After Gomora was defeated, peace reigned again, and Hanuman said good-bye to the Ultra Brothers, who flew back to the Land of Light. Ultraman Mebius & the Ultra Brothers In 1986, Ultraman, Seven, Jack and Ace were fighting, U-Killersaurus after a rough battle on the moon. When The Ultras were about to launch there rays at the enemy, Ultraman alerts them that if they fire and miss, their rays would destroy the Earth, so The Ultras threw the monster in to the sea next to the city Kobe. The heroes decided the only way to defeat it and Yapool, was to seal it under the sea with the Final Cross Shield, but at the cost of not being able to transform in their Ultra selves. They used the Final Cross Shield, and the monster was sealed along with Yapool, and peace reigned on Earth for many years. Now taking on the forms of Shin Hayata, Dan Moroboshi, Hideki Goh and Seiji Hokuto, the four Ultra Brothers were stranded on Earth. Then 20 years later 2006, Seiji Hokuto is revealed to have become a head chef at a restaurant. He later met Mirai Hibino in person when Shin Hayata gathered the Ultra Brothers stranded on Earth. When Ultraman Mebius was fighting Imitation Mebius, Dan and the others watched. After Mebius defeated Alien Zarab, he was surprisingly attacked by Alien Guts, was defeated, and sealed in a cross of crystal. Hayata, Dan and Goh initially refused due to their worry of breaking the Final Cross Shield, but after a short while, they all agreed after remembering their duties as Ultramen. The Ultra Brothers then transformed once again. The brothers fought for about 1-2 minutes with their low energy, despite this, but because of their limited power, they were defeated by Guts and Alien Nackle, and they were all crucified in crosses above Kobe's sea where Yapool and U-Killersaurus were sealed. Guts and Nackle then threw Mebius away and drained the remaining energy from Ultraman and the other Ultra Brothers. While seeing his fellow Ultras in pain, Mebius found new strength after being encouraged by a young boy whom he befriended prior to the battle, and the teachings of the four Ultra Brothers, he then returned to the fight, with great courage. He managed to destroy Alien Guts, and freed the Ultra Brothers, but not in time. U-Killersaurus and Yapool where already freed from their prison. Once freed, the Yapool killed Alien Nackle and upgraded the U-Killersaurus to U-Killersaurus Neo. The powerful Choju easily beaten down the weakened Ultras, until surprisingly, Commander Zoffy, and Ultraman Taro arrived on the fray. Taro and Zoffy quickly restored their fellow Ultra's energy, but even with full power they still could not defeat the monster. They decided to give their light to Mebius to finish the battle. Ultraman Mebius, combined with the other Ultra brothers, transformed into Mebius Infinity, and defeated it once and for all. Ultraman Mebius Ultraman Ace reappeared in Ultraman Mebius. When Mebius was defeated by his old enemy Yapool, Seiji telepathically contacted him and told him that if he has someone that is precious to him, he can and will overcome any foe, which gave him the strength to rise again allowing the young Ultra to defeat the other dimensional demon. Ultraman Ace talked to Marina of GUYS saying they should destroy the towers. When they tried to, only to be menaced by Lunaticks, Seiji transformed into Ultraman Ace and arrived at the moon. Ultraman Ace fought the monster and finished it with the Metallium Ray. Once the battle is finished, Yuko greets him once again and transforms. Ultraman Ace was also with the Ultra Brothers to destroy the Sunblock that was covering the sun with the Metallium Ray and was seen with Ultraseven at the end before flying back. Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers Ultraman Ace appears as an alternate universe version of himself in this movie. Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Ghost Rebirth Ultraman Hikari sends an Ultra Sign to the Ultra Brothers from the Monster Graveyard so they decide to investigate. Ultraman Ace and Ultraman Taro arrive at the Monster Graveyard, meeting Mebius and Hikari there. They find the Dark Four Heavenly Kings, who have been revived, are planning to get the Giga Battle Nizer from the Valley of Fire in order to use a capsule that contains the hatred of Alien Empera to resurrect him. After a fierce battle, they reveal that they have captured Ultraman Hikari as a hostage. Taro and Ace give in knowing that if they don't they will continue to hurt Hikari. After beating an Inpelaizer and encountering Mechazam Mebius arrives at the monster graveyard to find Taro and Ace both captured. Alien Mefilas demands that he go into the Valley of Fire to get the Giga Battle Nizer. Ultraman Hikari appears too, saying that he needs the Giga Battle Nizer to pursue more power. Mebius, heart-broken, heads into Valley of Fire to save Taro and Ace. Mebius brings the Giga Battle Nizer to the Dark Four Heavenly Kings who take it from him and laugh, knowing that they were never going to release Taro and Ace from the start. Hikari suddenly steals it from them however, and with Mebius, frees Taro and Ace. The Four Heavenly Kings are shocked to find that Hikari was tricking them and that Mebius knew that Hikari would never betray him. After another battle, Deathrem and Mebius Killer are defeated, but during the battle Mefilas uses manages to get hold of the Giga Battle Nizer and by killing Glozam as a distraction, he inserts the capsule into the Giga Battle Nizer, using tit to revive Alien Empera within Mechazam. Taro, Ace and Hikari struggle to fight back, but Mebius eventually defeats him. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Ultraman Ace joins Ultraman Jack and Ultraman 80 in trying to fend off the evil Ultraman Belial from reaching the Plasma Spark while they are inside the Spark Tower itself. Despite the three Ultras' combined efforts, Ultraman Belial brushed off their assaults and defeated all three of them with the Giga Battle Nizer. Ultraman Ace was then frozen along with the Land of Light and its population when it froze over after Belial stole the Plasma Spark, however he was freed along with them when the Spark was returned by Ultraman Zero. Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire Ultraman Ace was one of the Ultraman who protected the Land of Light after the Darklops Zero were about to destroy it. Ultraman Saga Seven noticed that his son had travelled to another universe. With the appearance of the other Ultra Brothers the question is raised, if Zero's universe hopping was in any way related to the multiversal threat they had detected. A ship of unknown origin giving off a strong amount of minus energy was abducting monsters, dead or alive, even those in the Monster Graveyard. The Ultras declared they would watch for the threat but also noted they could only monitor a small amount of the countless other mulitverses at any time before the climatic battle against Hyper Zetton and multiple Sphires created replicas of Antlar, King Pandon, Tyrant, Black King and Verokron. The Ultra Brothers: Ultraman, Seven, Jack, Ace and Leo transformed into their Ultra forms to help Ultraman Saga. The mighty brothers arrived in the field of battle, and each went to fight the monsters, with Ace going straight to his old nemesis Verokron. After a short battle, Ace used his signature move, the Metallium Ray, and finished off his old rival once and for all. Ultraman Ginga Prior to the Ultraman Ginga television series, Ultraman Ace participated in the Dark Spark War but this time he fought not only alongside with the Ultra Brothers but, with the other Ultras seen so far and their allies against the forces of Evil. Ace was shown fighting alongside his brother and his parents. While in the midst of battle, Dark Lugiel appeared and turn every Ultra alongside their allies, monsters and aliens into Spark Dolls. Ace was seen among his brothers, trying to protect Taro from the Dark Spark's curse. Just as the war about to end, an unknown warrior appear and faced Dark Lugiel but like the others he also turned into a Spark Doll but he was kept within his Ginga Spark and fell alongside other Spark Dolls. It is assumed that like all other Spark Dolls, Ace fell to Earth. At the end of the series he returned home with the other Spark Dolls after Lugiel's defeat. Ultraman Ginga S As mentioned by Taro, Ace was among the five senior members of Ultra Brothers that donated him their powers as a sign of support. Thanks to this, Taro changed himself into the Strium Brace for Hikaru Raido/Ultraman Ginga to assume Ginga Strium. Ace's power were seen used, among them is Metallium Ray against Yapool. It is presumed that his powers were returned back after Taro's job on Earth is done. Ultra Fight Victory Ultraman Ace was sent by Ultraman King to rescue Ginga from Ace Killer, who had the Ultra imprisoned, similar to the Ultra Brothers years ago. He seemed to have the upper hand in the battle, avoiding all of Ace Killer's attacks and finishing him off with the Ultra Guillotine. However, Ace was seemingly unable to overcome the Choju. Ace Killer proceeded to try and kill Ace, under the new title of Victory Killer, but Ultraman Victory came to defeat him. But While Victory was kept busy with the new and improved robot, Yapool summoned Lunaticks to kill Ginga. But soon Shou summoned Shepherdon and defeated both monsters. After Ginga was freed, he and Ace's energy were restored by using some Victorium. Soon, the three Ultras joined the Leo brothers in Planet Guar to fight against Yapool and his Choju Army. Ace suggested that they merge to form Ginga Victory and they did. Ace defeated Verokron with the Vertical Guillotine while Ginga Victory managed to kill Yapool but was too late to stop his plan, having now revived Juda Spectre. Juda created Super Grand King Spectre to attack the Ultras and broke the former's fusion, forcing Victory to fight Juda alone while Hikaru/Ginga joined the Space Garrison to fight Grand King. After Super Grand King Spectre launched some more energy blasts, Ginga launched a Ginga Thunderbolt at him to weaken him a bit so that the other Ultras can deal some more damage to him in close combat. When Victory Knight used his powers to distort Juda's distortion to his own, the particles from that said dimension weakened Super Grand King Spectre enough to be left immobilized and was defeated by a combination of Ace's Metallium Ray, Leo and Astra's Ultra Double Flasher, and Ginga's Ginga Cross Shoot while Victory defeats Juda once and for all with his Knight Victorium Break. With Juda dead, the stolen Victorium Core and Hikaru/Ginga and Shou/Victory returned to Earth, where Hikari congratulated them for their bravery before returning to space. Ultraman Geed Ace was among the Ultra Warriors whom fought against Belial and his army in the Omega Armageddon. However, Ace could only gaze at their failures as Belial succeeded in triggering the Crisis Impact before Ultraman King sacrificed his life to save the universe from the damage Belial had caused. Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes The 6 Ultra Brothers had Katsumi Minato and Isami Minato in their Ultra forms transported to the Space Garrison Headquarters in the Land of Light, without them knowing what was going on. Taro welcomed them to the Land of Light. Profile |-| 2-piece Type= - w/ Brothers' Mantle= Ultraman Ace }} Stats *'Height': 40 m *'Weight': 45,000 t *'Flight speed': Mach 20 *'Running speed': 1,000 km per hour *'Swiming speed': 80 knots (150 km per hour) *'Home World': The Land of Light, Nebula M78 *'Human Hosts': Seiji Hokuto and Yuko Minami *'Transformation item': Ultra Rings *'Jumping distance': 900 m *'Brawn': 140,000 t *'Hobbies': Poetry *'Occupation': Space Ranger - After returning from his year-long journey on Earth, Ace went to the Andromeda galaxy and became a scout for the district for a year - He later returned to the Land of Light, and took up his hobby of Poetry, coming back to visit Earth every now and then when his fellow Ultra Brothers were in danger. *'Weaknesses': Unable to handle extreme pressure. *'Family structure': Ace is an orphan, and was brought up by the Father and Mother of Ultra. Therefore, Ace is the adoptive cousin of Seven and the adoptive brother of Taro. However, Ace and Taro are such close friends that they see each other as true brothers. Body Features * : The hole in Ace's crest, its main purpose is to absorb solar energy, but can also be charged with energy from the other Ultra Brothers. It has similar properties to Taro's Ultra Horns. *'Color Timer': Ace Color timer operates like any other, but Ace's inner energy is twice the amount of the average Ultra warrior, giving him more energy to use in his attacks than the other Ultra Brothers. * : The gem on Ace's forehead, it is able to fire rays. *'Ultra Armor': Ace has the typical Ultra resistances and vulnerabilities. *'Arms': Ace is an expert of using various kind of rays, and Psychic techniques, earning him the nickname 'Ace of ray techniques'. Transformation Seiji and Yuko are each given one of the Ultra Rings to summon Ultraman Ace. When the rings touch, both hosts combine to form Ultraman Ace. After Yuko left back to the moon, Seiji wore both rings and was able to transform into Ace on his own. AceRise.gif|Ultraman Ace's original rise Ace's rise in Ultraman Mebius and the Ultra Brothers.png|Ultraman Ace's rise in Ultraman Mebius & the Ultra Brothers Rise IV.png|Ultraman Ace's rise in Ultraman Saga Seijiitransformsolo(Mebius).gif|Seiji using both Ultra Rings himself to transform Spark Doll Ultraman Ace became a Spark Doll in the conclusion of the Dark Spark War due to the Dark Spark's powers. He was likely kept in Dark Lugiel's collection, or was lost somewhere. After Dark Lugiel's defeat, Ultraman Ace's Spark Doll is likely to have reverted back to its original form and departs Earth to return home. Techniques Special * : Ultraman Ace's signature move. Ace thrusts his arms to his left, then he swings them back towards his target and forms his arms in an "L" shape stance. The beam is powerful enough to destroy monsters in one shot. On the official English site, it is referred to as the Metalium Beam, and is said to be more powerful than Seven's Wide Shot. * : Ace's cutting ability. Ace crosses his arms parallel and vertically with one another and breaking the stance, releases a thin line of energy that can slice opponents in half. Ace usually shouts "Ultra Guillotine" before throwing it. There are many versions to this. ** : Ace spreads his hands out vertically after putting them together, and fires an arc of energy that slices opponents. ** : Instead of stretching the hands, Ace can form a crescent horizontal shaped Ultra Guillotine. ** : Ace conjures two arcs of energy in a 'X' shape, that somehow slices a circle in the opponent when launched. ** : A series of flying daggers. ** : The strongest of all other types, channeling immense energy to the Ultra Hole and concentrating energy like the Space Q. * : Ace can fire a beam from his Ultra Star. ** : Ace can fire a powerful version of the Punch Laser but instead from his Ultra Star, he clasped it from his hand. This attack was also featured in Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 as Ace's finisher. * : Ace's variation of the Ultra Slash, it comes in a variety of forms and can be duplicated several times before being thrown. * : A slash ray attack from one hand. * : A spark fired from Ace's whole body. * : Ace can emit star-shaped cutters from between both hands. They can slice through monsters easily. Also has explosive effects. * : A wedge-shaped cutter beam that can be emitted from Ace's palm. It can slice through almost anything. * : If surrounded by his comrades and is provided with their energy, Ace can form a ball of their combined powers from within his head crest and can hurl it at opponents. It is highly explosive and very powerful. Can destroy monsters in one shot. * : Ace can fire a powerful beam from his Color Timer. This can destroy monsters in one shot. * : A diamond-shaped energy bolt. * : Ace can fire an energy beam from both hands at once. * : A beam from one hand, used against Giant Yapool but failed. * : A Ray attack, used against Snowgon. * : Ace can generate immense energy from his Energy Hole and summon a lightning bolt. * : Ace can fire a blue wave of blue laser from his hands. Has explosive properties. * : Light arrows fired from both hands separated. Used on Alien Steal. * : A beam from his right fist. Used on Kamaida. * : A blue laser fired from Ace's hands. * : Ace forms a sphere of light and throws it. * : A red arrow-shaped ray fired from Ace's palms. Also known as . * : A wave of energy. * : Ace fires a stream of arrowhead-shaped bolts. ** : The Arrow Ray fired as discs of light. * : A red beam fired from between Ace's palms. * : Crescent moon-shaped waves of light. MetalliumRay.gif|Metallium Ray Tumblr_msfzjlxRNA1rqo4p4o1_400.gif|Ultra Guillotine rip_metronjr.gif|Vertical Guillotine imrgbbergerbbtrbrgbrage.jpg|Horizontal Guillotine Tumblr_msfze1FHIB1rqo4p4o1_400.gif|Circular Guillotine Tumblr_msfzh0dw6f1rqo4p4o1_400.gif|Multi Guillotine Tumblr_msfzbo6Ksh1rqo4p4o1_400.gif|Guillotine Shot Ultra Guillotine.jpg|Punch Laser Imagehrgghgghhggh.jpg|Punch Laser Special Tumblr_msfzktX91Y1rqo4p4o1_400.gif|Ace Slash Tumblr_msfzmaEydo1rqo4p4o1_400.gif|Slash Ray tumblr_nejjgjTw4h1qgckmbo1_400.gif|Ace Spark AceSpaceQ.gif|Space Q Timer Shot Ace.jpg|Timer Shot AceDoubleBeam.png|Double Beam Ace Double.jpg|Straight Beam AceStarRay.png|Star Ray Tumblr_ly0yk0DC851qcqriwo1_250.gif|Timer Bolt imagefrgggg.jpg|Blue Laser AceHandyShoot.png|Handy Shoot AceGripBeam.png|Grip Beam AceHandBeam.png|Hand Beam AceEnergyLightBall.png|Energy Light Sphere AceEnergyRay.png|Energy Ray AceShootingBeam.png|Shooting Beam AceArrowRay.png|Arrow Ray ArrowRayRingType.png|Arrow Ray Light Ring Type AceAttackBeam.png|Attack Beam Imageeevfveevfef.jpg|Moon Ray Physical * : A very powerful intensive punch. Powerful enough to pierce through Doragory's body. * : A deadly karate chop that decapitates a monster. Used to kill Zaigon. * : A swinging technique where Ace picks up his opponent, swings them and throws them. ** : Ace lifts the opponent up and slams them into the ground, or simply throws them. ** : Ace lifts the opponent up and flies away. * : Ace jumps onto his opponent and tackles them. *'Energy Discharge': Ace can discharge energy from his body with his both hands by gathering energy, used to break free from being held by U-Killersaurus' tentacles. * : Ace creates a field of yellow energy around his hands to empower attacks. ** : Ace fires these yellow energies in the form of an Ace Slash-like attack. * : Ace spins at a speed so fast that he tunnels underground. ** : Ace uses energy to change his palms into drills. Used on King Crab. AcePunch.gif|Ultra Punch Tumblr_msfzi9I2Wq1rqo4p4o1_400.gif|Ultra Knife AceUltraSwing.png|Ultra Swing AceLifter.png|Ace Lifter AceLifting.png|Ace Lifting AceUltraAttack.png|Ultra Attack Ace Discharge.png|Energy Discharge AceFlashHand.png|Flash Hand Tumblr_msfzcwzXuu1rqo4p4o1_400.gif|Flash Hand Guillotine Type imagegbrtgtgbrghryh.jpg|Drill Ray Other * : A technique that teleports enemies elsewhere, performed by spinning around and unleahsing an energy field. * : By placing both hands outward in front of him, Ace can create a large shield of energy that can deflect most attacks. ** : A circular barrier made of Metallium energy that can reflect beam attacks. ** : Another version of the Ultra-Neo Barrier. Ace puts his hands in front and creates a shield to deflect attacks. *'Form Revert': Used against Hazaigiran to revert it to salamander form. * : Ace can emit a stream of flames from hands when he clasps them together in front of him. * : Using his palms, Ace can absorb all kinds of poisons and gases from the air. * : Ace puts both hands in front of his chest, and his color timer flashes, immobilizing enemies telekinetically. * : Ace can emit a stream of water from his palms in order to extinguish flames. * : Ace can create a sword from sheer force of will. Can slice through almost anything. This finisher was also featured in Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 as one of Ace's finishers. * : Ace can heal wounds of other beams, seen on Bakatri. * : A technique that temporarily stops the movement of beings. Used against Alien Temperor. * : Ace can create an Ultra Sign from his Ultra Hall to call help from his comrades. Used in desperate when defeated by Alien Hipporio and Tyrant. * : A ball of blue light that dries opponents that rely on water to remain active. * : If Ace's body is covered in a substance, this ability can be used to remove said material. *'Metamorphosis': Ace can alter the nature of an object; for example, he turned a gas tank into a bomb, and a flag into a cape, and a tree into a sword. * : A ray of light that calms down monsters. * : A gas used to materialize incorporeal enemies. * : Ace shoots a sort of rainbow field that wards off interdimensional energy. * : Ace can transfer his energy to allies to replenish their energy and charge them up. Tumblr_o0po5j7AOv1s3rlr2o1_400.gif|Ace Barrier Ultra Shield.jpg|Ultra-Neo Barrier AceCircleBarrier.png|Circle Barrier Tbgrtgrrgrgimage.jpg|Ultra Deflection Rbeferfvfvfimage.jpg|Form Revert Imagebrgrbgrbrhrg.jpg|Ace Fire imagefjfkfkj.jpg|Ace Vacuum AceStopFlash.png|Stop Flash AceUltraShower.png|Ultra Shower Tumblr_ny0u027oNt1tfmnxoo1_400.gif|Ace Blade imagrbergbbgrbregrbbgerge.jpg|Medical Ray imagerhrgeghrrgrg.jpg|Paralysis Ray Tumblr_mqpm9nMwEd1s3rlr2o1_400.gif|Ultra Sign AceDrySpark.png|Dry Spark AceBodySpark.png|Body Spark AceSetRay.png|Set Ray CorporealizeGas.png|Materializing Gas InterdimensionalEnergyExpulsionAbility.png|Interdimensional Energy Interception Ability Ace Energy Charge.jpg|Ultra Charge Combination * : Ace can combine his Metallium Ray with Ultraman, Jack and Seven to form a stronger beam. Used on U-Killersaurus. * : A combination of his Metallium Ray with Jack's Specium Ray and 80's Saxium Ray. Used on Belial but it reflected back to the three Ultras by Belial. * : A shield of the combined powers of the four Ultra Brothers. Used to seal U-Killersaurus. * : Released energy from his hands, used with Jack, Seven and Ultraman to free Mebius from Alien Guts. *'Ultra Blocker': Used with Hikari, Taro, and Mebius to revert the Giga Battle Nizer to its neutral state. * : Ace used his Metallium Beam with Jack and Ultraman's Specium Rays to stop Leo. GrandSpark.gif|Grand Spark Combined Ray.png|Combined Ray FinalCrossShield.jpeg|Final Cross Shield Revievwjj.jpg|Energy Exposure Ultra Blocker.png|Ultra Blocker imagegerfggrggr.jpg|Triple Ray Other Media Ultraman Galaxy Ultraman Ace reappeared in the new puzzle role-playing game for mobile devices, Ultraman Galaxy as a UR (Ultra Rare) card that you can unlock him in a event called Galaxy Defense Tournament with a rare chance of getting Ace. Trivia *Ultraman Ace was the first and only Ultraman to have two human hosts at once. Later, he has only one host. *Ultraman Ace is the first Ultra to have a female host. *Ultraman Ace is the first Ultra to have a recurring villain, Yapool. This is similar to the Super Sentai series' villains. *Ultraman Ace is the first Ultra to have two voice actors for grunts in the same series (produced by Goro Naya and reused stock grunts by Masao Nakasone in Ultraman Ace). **In the later media, Ace's grunts are reused from Goro Naya most of times. *His head crest resembles Ultraseven's crest. *Ace is called the Choju Hunter because almost all of his enemies were Choju. *When Ace used ray attacks, the sound effect of Ultraseven's Emerium Beam was heard. *Ultraman Ace's hosts, Seiji and Yuko, share a unique similarity. Both of their surnames have the kanji for geographical directions: Seiji's has , and Yuko has . *Although Keiji Takamine, the actor who portrayed Seiji Hokuto, is Ace's current voice actor, Ace's grunts still reuses from Ultraman's produced by Masao Nakasone and original grunts by Goro Naya, Ace's first voice actor. However, Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie is the only time Keiji Takamine's grunts were used for Ace. *Owing to his large number of abilities revolving around cutting and dismemberment, Ace gained the reputation of the in Japan shortly after his debut series began. *In fact, Ace doesn't have to use two humans to be his host, because to transform to his true form, he only needs the two Ultra Rings to touch each other. So, his host only need to wear two Rings in two fingers then let them touch each other. *During an interview, Hiroshi Nagano, Daigo Madoka's actor and Ultraman Tiga's voice actor at that time, stated that his favorite Ultraman is Ultraman Ace. ja:ウルトラマンA (キャラクター) id:Ultraman Ace (karakter) ms:Ultraman Ace (watak) Category:Ultraman Ace Category:Ultraman Ace Characters Category:Heroes Category:Ultraman Taro Category:Ultraman Taro Characters Category:Ultraman Leo Category:Ultraman Leo Characters Category:Ultraman Mebius Category:Ultraman Mebius Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Ultra Brothers Category:Showa Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Ultra Warriors Category:Ultras with a Forward Crest Category:Ultraman Type Ultras Category:Ultra Fight Victory Category:Ultraman Graffiti Characters Category:Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 Characters Category:Ultraman Saga Category:Ultra Galaxy Category:Ultraman Zero Category:Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire Characters Category:Ultraman Fighting Evolution 2 Characters Category:Ultraman Fighting Evolution 0 Characters Category:Ultraman Saga Characters Category:Ultra Galaxy Characters Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Land of Light Ultras